


You're a Jerk (I Know)

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: After a workout, Mari works her mouth to get some rough sex. It's not the best way she could've gotten it.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	You're a Jerk (I Know)

Mari would be the first to admit that she wasn't a perfect person. She could be loud to the point of being obnoxious. When it came to getting her way, she would often force the issue with her overbearing personality. Her policy on being 'fashionably late' often rubbed certain sticklers the wrong way, especially when she was dating one of those sticklers. She liked to think those were just things that made her who she was, and who didn't love Mari Ohara the way she was? At the same time, she could understand why someone like, say, Dia would bristle at her attitude.

Speaking of Dia, she knew that wasn't perfect in their relationship either. Her and Dia had been good friends for so many years, but in a lot of ways, they were in that 'opposites attract' category. They would often fight for something as simple as what kind of music to play in the car: she wanted to blast heavy metal, while Dia tried to force her poppy idol music onto her. Dia was studious and always focused on whatever task she was doing, while she personally just loved to goof off and give herself a few too many breaks. Not to mention that she was horny, like, 24/7. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but... she was horny a lot. Dia really wasn't.

It wasn't that Dia acted like a Tibetan monk or anything. She _could_ get horny, and when the two of them had sex, it was pretty fuckin' bangin', if she did say so herself. There were no problems at all with _how_ Dia fucked her. The only problem she had was how often they did it, which wasn't enough for her liking. While she would come home from being a rich business heiress and want to relieve her first world stress with a few rounds of intense boning, Dia would come home from her own rich business job and... _not_ want to have sex. Apparently, she didn't relieve her stress and tension with backbreaking sex. Instead, she'd do stuff like read, meditate, or listen to her idol music. Those were all legitimate de-stressing techniques, but... she was horny, dammit! None of those things could relax Dia like her tight pussy, god dammit.

What made the whole thing wilder was that Dia was the one with the dick. She had a big, throbbing pussy detector between her legs that was supposed to control all her actions, and yet she could just... remain calm? Mari _knew_ Dia would walk around hard sometimes and just do nothing about it. She wouldn't even masturbate secretly in the bathroom. It was as if she was just comfortable with waiting for her erection to die down on its own. She needed to quit being stubborn and just let her lemon lover take care of her. Honestly, sometimes she was willing to undress for a five minute quickie just to feel Dia inside her, but nooo! Dia was more of a _romantic_ lover. Well, usually she was.

After all the time they'd spent together, both as friends and as girlfriends, Mari had learned many things about Dia. That included the things that made her tick. There were certain avenues she could take that would upgrade her chances of having rough-as-fuck sex, but they weren't exactly the most honorable of ways to go about things. Dia was a competitive soul, and she was also very sensitive. Most people at their old high school had learned that at one point or another. If Mari was able to push her buttons just right, it would flip that switch in her brain that would often cause her pants to drop. It wasn't nice to be mean to the one she loved, but Mari was a complicated woman.

"Ahh, that was a good workout!" Mari sighed happily, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead. She, Dia, and their mutual friend Kanan would try to go to the gym together at least once a week for a specifically intense session. It was as good of a way as any of them could get to keep fit as adulthood sunk its talons into them. "I feel utterly _refreshed_!" She shouted the last word in English, another one of her cutesy quirks that Dia had just gotten used to over the years.

"Speak for yourself," Dia huffed back, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Unlike her girlfriend and Kanan, she was not in the best of shape. She did her best to work out at the same intensity as they did, but she just didn't have the stamina. In the end, she'd be exhausted and coated in sweat. All she would want to do would be to get home and fall face-first into bed. How Mari had the energy to try and demand sex afterwards, she'd never understand. She was pretty sure that if she tried to do any more physical activity, her heart would give out.

"The more you work out, the more stamina you'll gain," Mari replied, channeling her inner Kanan and getting a scowl from Dia. Giggling, she looked over her girlfriend. Even coated in sweat, she was still pretty damn debonair. Actually, maybe she was _hotter_ like that: all worn out from a hard workout. She had on the most modest black tank top any store could possibly sell, though Mari could still see the hint of her black sports bra underneath. The black workout pants she wore were a thicker material than anything either Mari or Kanan would wear. After Mari had once quipped that she could see Dia's underwear through her workout pants, she refused to wear them out in public again. What a buzzkill.

"Kanan has enough stamina for three women." Once they were outside, the cool air didn't feel so bad anymore. After a workout, when they were all heated up, the lower temperature was a welcome boon. Mari put her hands behind her head, again imitating Kanan. She glanced down at Dia's crotch, trying to see if she could notice any bulging going on down there. Gods, she was always horny after a workout, but Dia never was. This might be a good time to bring out the big guns: the Geneva Convention-banned weapons.

"She really does. And speaking of Kanan..." She glanced back up to Dia's face, grinning at her. "Did you notice how her boobs were nearly coming out of her sports bra when she was running on the treadmill? How risque!" Right away, she noticed a change in Dia's attitude. There was a noticeable tenseness to her body, and she purposefully looked straight ahead rather than at Mari.

"I didn't notice." But of course she did. It was hard not to notice Kanan the moment she stepped into the gym. She worked out in a navy blue sports bra and black shorts that showed off just how nice her assets were. While Mari was still the tiddy queen, Kanan wasn't _that_ far off, and her sports bra didn't do a ton to hide it. As for her shorts, they didn't bother trying to hide how nice and toned her butt was. It wasn't likely that Kanan was doing it deliberately, since she _was_ a bit dense, but that didn't mean Mari couldn't use it for her own purposes.

"Really? Wow, you must be blind." She saw Dia scowl, but she wouldn't look her way. Time to keep pressing. "I couldn't stop looking, you know. I'm so curious as to how she keeps such a big pecker in those tiny shorts." Somehow, Dia's scowl got even deeper. Any more and her mouth was liable to fall off her face. "I mean, you've got your long pants on, so there's plenty of room for that thing of yours." 

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Dia stopped in her tracks, with Mari stopping a couple steps ahead of her. She turned to find Dia glowering at her, one hand inadvertently going down to adjust her pants. "What are you saying, Mari?" That was the hottest look Dia could possibly have. She looked so _intimidating_ , like she was either going to fire Mari on the spot or smack her across the face. Plenty of people were intimidated by Dia, but not Mari. It was only in these situations that she was actually able to feel what everyone else did, and that was what she lived for.

"I'm not saying anything," she replied sweetly, putting her hands behind her back and looking as innocent as possible. Which, considering who she was, would not work well. She knew that Dia had a secret grudge against Kanan. As friendly as they were, she was always tense when the three of them were together. Though she was a beautiful and successful woman, Dia always felt inferior to Kanan in the looks department. In her mind, there was nothing about her that could compare to their friend, and it gave her a bit of a complex. That was likely the least perfect thing about Mari: she would exploit her girlfriend's insecurities to get the roughest sex possible.

"Yes you are." Dia grabbed onto the handrail next to her, her knuckles quickly turning white from how tight her grip was. "You're saying my penis is smaller than Kanan's, aren't you?" It was sort of humorous how much of a complex Dia had about her cock. Mari had even once used a ruler to physically show Dia that yes, she was a big mamma jamma, but for once logic just didn't seem to convince her. What else could she do? Besides stopping being a teasing little jerk, anyway.

"When did I say that?" She kept up her faux-innocent smile, letting one of her hands drift down to rest on Dia's crotch. Instantly she could feel that there was some action going on down there, which made her beam. "I've always told you how big your cock is, Dia. Perfect for stretching out my tight little holes." Despite her encouraging words, Dia continued to scowl at her, a light blush on her face from the way she was being touched in public. Still a prude after all this time.

"I don't need your pity, Mari." Dia stepped away from her hand, walking right by her. "Come on, we're going home." She didn't turn around or leave any room for debate, and Mari had little choice but to follow her: Dia was the one that drove them there today. So she followed behind her girlfriend, staring at her ass and again wondering if perhaps she had gone too far this time. Dia was appropriately mad, but maybe she had pushed those buttons too hard, and would end up with no sex. She kept feeling the air around her, trying to sense if she had done just enough or too much.

The air felt noticeably tense during the walk to the car. Dia never turned around once, giving Mari little opportunity to figure out exactly how she was feeling. She tried to spark normal conversations, not even about sex, but Dia was curt with her answers. Often she'd just grunt out a 'Yeah' and nothing more. That was starting to lead Mari to believe that maybe this time she _had_ gone too far.

When they got in the car, she was finally able to see Dia's face. It was like staring at a stone statue. She couldn't even see any emotions swirling in her eyes: she was just completely tuned out. The smile that had been ever-present on Mari's face finally fell, and she felt an ache between her legs saying, "Well, so much for sex, babe." She felt like she should probably apologize, but for once she couldn't actually get any words out. This was something she needed to spend the car ride thinking on.

Dia turned on her idol music and spent the entire car ride staring straight ahead. It made Mari feel completely invisible, which was a new feeling. She clasped her hands together in her lap, for once feeling very nervous. Usually she knew just how to tweak someone to where they'd do what she wanted without going overboard. She also was not great at apologizing. Whenever she'd say 'Sorry!', it was usually in a joking way. Legitimate apologies felt foreign on her tongue.

It was the most awkward car ride she'd ever been in. More than the time when her mom had told her she was a disappointment when she decided to head back to Japan. She wanted to say something to break the tension, but she wasn't sure what to say. The obvious thing to say was 'I'm sorry,' but again, the whole 'bad at apologizing' thing. Anxiety was rising up inside her, making her heart beat like she was still at the gym.

There was both a sense of relief and a fresh wave of anxiety when they finally got home. Dia parked the car in the driveway, her expression still stony. Mari could feel her heart dropping down into her stomach, swimming around in the acid. If Dia didn't say something in the next minute, she was going to explode! Thankfully, she _did_ say something, but not in the way Mari was expecting. She was completely caught off guard when, once her seatbelt was off, Dia leaned over their seats and forced her into a powerful kiss.

"Get in the house now," she said when pulling away from the kiss, leaving Mari temporarily in stasis. Blinking, Mari just stared at Dia, wondering what exactly was going on. Then she saw the fury burning in her eyes, and she realized what was happening. Her eyes widened, but she had to do her best not to smile. Otherwise the immersion might be broken. Fumbling out of her seatbelt, she practically threw herself out of the car and ran her ass over to the front door.

Dia took her time exiting the car, locking it, and walking over to the front door. As she came down the walkway, Mari was getting restless. She was bouncing on her feet, staring at Dia with a hungry look in her eyes. It appeared that she had just dodged going too far with her actions. There was no way Dia _wasn't_ horny at the moment, demanding that she get to prove she was better than Kanan in bed. Not that Mari had ever _slept_ with Kanan in the first place, but she knew that Dia compared the two of them as if she had. The inner machinations of Dia's mind were an enigma.

When she got to the door, which felt like it had taken an hour, she shoved Mari against the door. She let out a yelp as the back of her head smacked against the glass, thankfully not cracking it. Dia was upon her then, kissing her with a ferocity she only had when she was _mad_. Normally she was a much more docile kisser, and it was Mari who was taking the initiative. When she was wound up, however, she was a woman possessed, not to mention possessive. That would explain the tight grasp she had on Mari's hips at the moment.

"You're such a _bitch_ , Mari," she snarled, pressing their bodies together and keeping Mari pinned to the door. She could feel Dia's erection being shoved against her crotch, and it made her heart skip a beat. "I am _bigger_ than Kanan, and you know that." Of course, Mari did _not_ know that. She had never seen Kanan's cock before. Yes, she'd seen Kanan at least somewhat erect while they were working out once, but it was probably one of those 'no reason boner' deals. She'd been wearing shorts anyway, so she wasn't _measuring_ the two. Mm, but she _did_ seem pretty big...

"Bigger isn't always better," Mari quipped, unable to contain her smile at the utter _rage_ that crossed Dia's face. She was absolutely going to get it today, and if she wasn't able to walk straight for a couple of days, she'd consider that an absolute win.

"I am _better_ than Kanan!" She growled those words out, like a rabid animal. Her hands were pretty dainty, but she was actually squeezing Mari's hips enough to hurt her. "I will show you just how much better than I am." She pulled away from Mari, breathing heavily as she unlocked the door with shaking hands. Mari didn't even get the chance to walk in before Dia shoved her inside and shut the door. Locking up, she whirled around and grabbed Mari's hand, squeezing it tightly as she practically dragged her eager girlfriend to the bedroom.

"Slow down, baby! You're hurting me!" She wasn't _really_ in any pain, but she wanted to play up the 'weak little girl' persona that she almost never got to be. Besides, she could afford to do it when Dia was in such a mood, because she wasn't going to stop for anything. Ruby could call and she'd get put on hold. That was the power held in Dia's rage, and it was about to be smashed right into Mari's stupid pussy. She couldn't wait!

"Shut up, Mari!" They entered the bedroom, with Dia forcing Mari in before slamming the door shut. "Take off your clothes. Now." She crossed her arms and glared at Mari, waiting for her orders to be carried out. Mari felt a shiver run down her back, making her feel so much more alive than any workout could. Truly, the best kind of workout was sex. No elliptical could compete with that.

"Yes ma'am." Winking, she pulled her black sports bra up, lifting her breasts up, up, until finally the bra was too high up and she gave Dia a nice tit drop. She tossed the bra aside and got out of her workout pants, which were _specifically_ see-through, because one of them had to respect the craft. Her yellow panties were the last thing to go, getting kicked across the room and leaving her butt-naked. _"Tada!"_

"Amusing," Dia quipped, not looking amused in the slightest. Now was the time for her to get undressed and let Mari see the cock that was going to ravage her like a five mile hike. However, Dia didn't make a move to undress herself. Instead, she brushed past Mari and sat down on the bed, her legs together as she sat like a nerd in the front of the classroom. Which, to be fair, she often was. "Now, lay down on my lap."

"Huh?" That turn of events caught Mari off guard. She'd been expecting a hard fucking, but a hard _spanking_? Hmm... Well, Dia _was_ a proponent of corporal punishment, so maybe her surprise was unfounded. Shaking off her initial shock, she went over to the bed and situated herself on Dia's lap. She was nearly folded over, with her hands pressed against the ground and her feet hovering over it. The only part of her that was properly propped up was her ass, which was all that needed to be such.

"Ouch!" She let out a pained noise as Dia dropped her hand down on her teasing ass. For someone with such dainty digits, Dia could spank with the best of them. Maybe she was able to channel her disciplinarian self and really put the hurt on 'em. Another smack, another yelp from her. She stared down at the floor and whimpered, already feeling a stinging sensation on her ass. If she was able to watch herself being punished like this, she might've been embarrassed. Actually experiencing it, though? It was so hot.

"You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Dia sneered, spanking Mari again. Her ass was already stinging something fierce, and she was sure it would be bright red by the time Dia was done. "You just can't keep your mouth shut." Well, she wasn't wrong. Ever since she'd become close friends with Dia and Kanan, Mari had real trouble keeping silent. She just spoke what was on her mind, even if it got her in trouble. Sometimes, _especially_ if it got her in trouble.

"Gods, yes, I am! You know I can't help myself, Dia." She tried to look up and smile at Dia, but she wasn't in a good-enough angle to do so. Besides, Dia just spanked her again and sent her straight back into a fit of pained moans. Of course, the pain was extra-pleasurable, so there was no distinguishing between the two.

"I'm aware..." After the next spank, she gripped Mari's ass tightly, digging her fingernails in and leaving indentions. "You can be such a bitch sometimes, you know?" She continued to whale on Mari's ass, making her scream and cry out from each smack. "You think I don't know that you look at Kanan like she's some piece of meat..." This time, when she dug her nails into Mari's ass, she did it hard enough to break the skin. "Well you're _mine_ , and I'll show you just how much better I am than she is."

"I don't do that, Dia!" Okay, so she was only _sort of_ lying. She did stare at Kanan from time to time, but not like she was just a piece of meat. They were friends! It just so happened that Kanan had a big piece of meat between her legs, and sometimes she'd wear shorts that really showed it off. That wasn't her fault, seriously. If anything, that was Kanan's fault for being so hot. Dia should be blaming and spanking Kanan for her indiscretions. Huh... Actually, that would be really hot. Kanan lying on Dia's lap, their big, erect dicks brushing against each other as Dia spanked her well-toned ass senseless...

"Liar!" Another one of Dia's harsh smacks brought her out of her daydreaming, her body spasming on Dia's lap. She was soaking wet at this point, her juices staining Dia's workout pants. "I know what goes on in that dirty little mind of yours. You're not innocent in the slightest." After one more spanking on each cheek, she shoved Mari off her lap and onto the floor. She glanced down at her lap, then bent over and grabbed Mari's hair, yanking up on her blonde locks. "You got my workout pants dirty, you bitch."

"Ouch! Dia!" She'd only had a second to realize she'd been unceremoniously dumped on the floor before being yanked up into a half-sitting position. Looking into Dia's eyes, she could see just how frustrated she'd made her. As if her sore ass wasn't proof enough. "I'm sorry, baby! You know I'll clean them for you." With the precarious position she was in, it was difficult to look innocent. Being naked and having her hair pulled with a reddened ass wasn't the look of a normal girl.

"You don't even know how to do laundry, Mari." Wow, she had expected to be treated harshly today, but that was uncalled for. "Besides, I have other things you're going to be doing." She let go of Mari's hair and let her slump onto the floor, but she wasn't allowed to relax for long. "Get up, Mari. We're going to the dungeon."

"You mean the garage?" As nice as it would've been to have a basement for the kinkiest shit imaginable, the house they lived in did not have one. It was just too perfect to pass up, so they just had to make due with using their garage as a makeshift sex dungeon. One of them always left their car in the driveway or by the curb so they could have enough room to hang all their chains and stuff like that.

"Yes, I mean the garage. Come on, dammit: march your ass out there now." Mari did as she was told, knowing that getting dressed again wasn't in the cards for her. She yelped and jumped when she felt Dia smack her ass again, then she started to follow her out to the garage. Mari knew better than to turn around and look at Dia, even though she really wanted to. Instead, she placated herself with being able to feel her lover's presence burning into her naked back. The sensation was intoxicating. As if she wasn't wet enough already.

They walked outside, the cool air nipping at Mari's bare skin. She hugged herself, shuddering, but she couldn't help but like the way the air blew against her wet pussy. It made her feel _good_ , and she let out a little moan that got her another spanking. She wondered how it would look if there wasn't a fence in their backyard. How many people would be just beyond that fence, eyes wide as they saw the Ohara heiress walking her naked ass to the garage with the Kurosawa heiress? The thought made her juices drip down her thighs.

When they entered the garage, Mari stood in darkness for a moment before Dia flicked the light switch. The garage itself was poorly lit, though that was more due to the lightbulbs they used rather than a deliberate choice. It still made for an ominous sexuality, though, if that was even a real thing. On the far side was Mari's car, parked a bit haphazardly. Besides it, in the spot where a second car could fit, different kinky instruments hung from the rafters. There were long metal chains and fuzzy handcuffs attached to rope. It was a hellacious paradise as far as Mari was concerned.

"Just stand there while I decide what to do with you." Like the obedient girl she absolutely wasn't, Mari stood in place with an innocent expression on her face. As usual, Dia did not seem amused. She just scowled at Mari in the dim light, then started to wander around the garage. Her hands brushed across the chains, humming in thought as she tried to figure out what she wanted to do. If someone wandered in at that moment, they would've thought Dia was a serial killer about to slaughter the poor, dumb blonde who had been caught kidnapped from cheerleader practice.

"Come over here." She was standing next to the wooden stocks, resting a hand on the top. Mari grinned, licking her lips as she sauntered over, putting a sway in her hips that belied her position at the moment. She didn't need to be forced into the stocks: she willingly stuck her head and hands inside the holes once Dia opened them up, watching as she closed it again and locked it up.

"Well now, Dia, you've got me cornered. Like a rat looking for some cheese to nibble." She giggled incessantly as Dia's frown deepened. Her reactions were like crack to her: seeing Dia be so unamused meant that she had done her job. Remaining unamused, Dia grabbed onto the waistband of her pants and pulled them down. Now there was no stain to worry about, right? No harm, no foul.

"I'm tired of your so-called humor, Mari." She stood directly in front of Mari, her erection straining at her red briefs. Mari ogled her unapologetically, nearly drooling at how big of a bulge her lover had. If Dia was any closer, she would've stuck her tongue out and licked the entire length through her underwear. What could she say? She was a slut at heart. "I believe there's only one way to shut someone like you up." 

For a second, she _was_ hushed by Dia removing her briefs and letting her cock spring out into the open. All Mari's brain could focus on was that dick: the way it throbbed just out of reach of her tongue, how red and angry the tip looked. She'd clearly been horny ever since Mari started being a little bitch to her back at the gym. This was prime time for her to fill Mari up with all her anger, and maybe something a bit tastier too.

"Oh, is it with your matcha popsic-" Before she could finish her joke, Dia had shoved her dick right into her open mouth. Her eyes went wide as her mouth was suddenly full of hot, throbbing cock, and she nearly gagged as Dia's hips thrust forward, pushing her tip down her throat. Normally she was a master of her own gag reflex, but she had been caught by surprise.

"Enough with the jokes," Dia growled, glowering down at Mari. "No more of that. I don't want to hear any of your witty little quips, or how badly you just want to _piss_ me off." She said it like she knew Mari's intentions, but she had fallen for her ploy so easily that if she didn't know any better, Dia _liked_ it. Even if she didn't seem to be liking it right then. "All I want to hear is you gagging on my cock, which is _bigger_ than Kanan's, dammit!" Grabbing onto the stocks, one hand on either side of Mari's head, Dia thrust forward and made Mari deepthroat her dick.

Mari's eyes widened, unable to make any more jokes. Her body wiggled around as she tried to adjust to the large meat being rammed down her throat. It was tough to do that when Dia was giving her no quarter, though. She was relentless, fucking her face without any of the gentleness she usually had. There was no point in even trying to suck on Dia's dick when Dia was determined to do all the work. It made her smile around her lover's shaft: this was exactly what she had been hoping for!

"You just love dick, don't you?" Dia growled, her balls slapping under Mari's chin with each thrust. "Fucking slut..." She took one hand off of the stocks and grabbed Mari's hair, making her whine around her dick as she tugged hard on it. The vibrations that were sent across Dia's shaft made her moan. It went from her tip, across her length, and all the way down to her balls. She didn't want to admit how good it felt, even if it was plainly obvious. "I bet you wish Kanan was ruining you like this, huh?"

"Nnff!" Mari tried to deny the accusation, but it was kind of hard when something hard was blocking her words. "Nnff!!!" It didn't matter anyway: Dia wouldn't believe her no matter how many times she denied it. Her jealousy had reared its ugly head, and it was in control now. There was no stopping it from its total consumption of Dia's mindstate, nor was there a way to stop Dia from plowing her mouth like a rogue dentist. Her juices continued to drip onto the garage floor.

Dia suddenly pulled out of her mouth, giving her a chance to gasp for breath. With how red Dia's face was from exertion, and how wildly her dick was twitching, there was little doubt that she had been about to cum. She wondered if maybe calling Dia a quick shot would get that dick forced back in her mouth, but it seemed that her rude jokes had been anticipated. Dia was already reaching down to grab her discarded briefs and balling them up, using her other hand to pinch Mari's nose.

"Open up." She would've done it without the breathing restriction, but now she really didn't have a choice. Opening her mouth, Dia shoved her underwear into her mouth, making her gag a bit before settling down. Immediately her nose was met with the intoxicating musk of Dia. The scent of sweat from their recent workout mixed with the natural smell of her crotch made Mari start to regret letting her hands be locked up. She wanted to finger herself so fucking bad.

"You're so much more attractive when you're not talking," Dia sneered, turning around and walking away from Mari. She watched her lover's ass as it sauntered off, wondering for a hot moment if she was going to be abandoned in the garage. However, Dia was just going to sit down on a stool, staring at her with a rather impassive expression. Her cock was still hard and throbbing between her legs, but she made no moves to touch it. She probably was trying to calm herself down so she didn't blow her load too soon. Mari was fine with that: she wanted to be used and abused as long as Dia could hold out.

While she was forced to wait for further punishment, she squeezed her thighs together to try and get some friction down there. She kept staring at Dia's throbbing cock, wishing that it was busy fucking one of her holes. It didn't matter which one: she'd take that monster up her ass if it meant a return to their rough fucking. She would prefer it with lube, of course, but she didn't see Dia getting up to go retrieve it from the drawer where they kept it, among other similar products.

After what was way too long of a wait, Dia finally stood up and headed back for her. Mari thought she was about to get fucked from behind, but instead Dia unlocked the stocks and swung them open. Initially, Mari felt a sense of disappointment. It couldn't possibly be over, could it? They'd only just begun! Dia thankfully proved her wrong, pulling her up onto her feet and dragging her over to the middle of the garage, where a special sex 'swing' hung.

Hanging from the ceiling were four chains, with steel shackles attached to the ends. They hung low, far down enough to where someone could hang prone and have someone fuck them in that position. Mari salivated behind Dia's briefs, knowing what was about to happen. She squeezed her thighs together again as Dia grabbed her hands, placing them in the shackles and locking them up. Next, she grabbed her right leg and lifted it up. Mari was barely on her tiptoes as her ankle was put into the shackle, which allowed her to hang off the ground while Dia got her other ankle into the final shackle.

"Don't spit out my underwear." What a sentence. Mari did what she was told, though, breathing through her nose as Dia massaged her sore ass from behind. Of course, that was just a temporary gentle gesture, as she then spanked her ass hard. She let out a muffled yelp, her body swinging in the air from the force behind the smack. The shackles were a bit rough on her wrists and ankles, but that was just part of the charm.

She stared down at the ground, feeling Dia pressing her cock up against her ass. It throbbed against it, basically smacking it each time. Her body was shaking in anticipation, which in turn caused the chains that bound her to shake as well. The sound rattled throughout the garage, making for a creepy soundtrack to an angry, sexual moment. That didn't matter, though. When Dia was grabbing her ass and treating her roughly like she was, any place could be sexual. Dia could strip her down and fuck her in the Rainforest Cafe gift shop and she'd be so turned on, there'd be a flood warning slapped right across the front of her panties.

The only warning she had that anything was about to happen was Dia grabbing her hips. Then she felt her big dick impale her from behind. She screamed into her makeshift gag as Dia started fucking her roughly, still not giving a fuck about working her up first. Immediately, she was just pounding her pussy, her hands having moved to the chains and holding onto them so Mari wouldn't swing away and off her cock. 

"You're soaked." It was a simple remark that sounded accusatory in Dia's tone. The chains continued to rattle ominously as Dia fucked her like she was nothing but a blonde fucktoy. "How am I supposed to punish you when you enjoy this?" That was a fair point, but it'd be easier to change course if Dia didn't also love what they were doing. There was really no escaping from this degeneracy for either of them.

"Mmfff!" The air in the garage was stale and warm, a far cry from the chilly winds outside. It mixed with her sweat and juices still clinging to her body to make her feel uncomfortably sticky. She could hear the slapping of skin on skin as Dia kept thrusting, no longer speaking in what was likely an attempt at concentration. Whenever she was trying to focus on not cumming, she would go quiet and probably think about unsexy things. Though, she couldn't keep the pants and moans down when Mari's pussy was so tight and just right.

Despite the lack of talking, Mari could still feel Dia's eyes glaring down at her. Without looking back, she knew that an angry energy still flowed through Dia's body, guiding her to fuck her little doll as hard as she could. Her cock was spreading Mari's walls wide, each thrust making her juices drip down onto the floor beneath her. By this point, they were going to have to put down a 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign with how wet Mari had gotten. With everything going on - her being fucked so ruthlessly while hanging from chains above the floor - she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Dfff! Mmfff!!!" Her moans and cries were muffled as she came, her body spasming and making the chains rattle wildly. She tightened around Dia's cock, barely letting her thrust anymore as her juices gushed out all over Dia's thick shaft. Her eyes rolled up as she froze, though her body continued to move around in the air. It was such a ridiculously powerful orgasm that she couldn't see or think straight. Everything was just so unbelievably hot: the location, her body, what they were doing. All of it.

She had cum so hard and so voluminously that her juices had dripped all over Dia's balls. There was a little puddle of her quim down below her: a testament to how fucking horny she had been. Dia pulled out of her with a groan, her cock dripping with Mari's juices. She looked over her suspended lover for a moment, then smacked her hard on the ass. "Mmf!!!" As much as she enjoyed the taste of Dia's musk on her tongue, she really wanted to scream bloody murder more articulately. 

Dia came around to stand in front of her, and she still seemed angry and raring to go. Her cock was throbbing wildly, showing that she hadn't cum yet. For once, Mari's attention wasn't drawn to that D, though. She was staring into Dia's eyes, seeing the rage still swimming in there. Despite the surprise second workout they were having, she hadn't been drained of her energy. Her chest was rising and falling beneath her top, and she was panting heavily, but she wasn't worn down yet.

"Kanan will never get to do this," she growled, though it seemed like she was speaking more to herself than to Mari. Grabbing her dick, she started to stroke it furiously, staring daggers at Mari the entire time. It didn't even look like she was staring at Mari's big, heaving tits, which were hanging down and prime for the ogling. Nor did it seem like she was staring at her ass, which was red, abused, and wiggling around in the air oh-so enticingly. Instead, she was staring right at her face, almost like she was a big, wild animal, ready to pounce on her unwitting prey.

It was a rare moment where Mari felt too intimidated to meet Dia's eyes. She was forced to look back down at Dia's dick, which wasn't the worst thing in the world to stare at. Her hand was moving fast across her shaft, using the juices that had been squirted all over it as lubricant. The sound of her slick stroking filled Mari's ears, while her tip was just tantalizingly out of reach of her tongue. All she could do was swing there in mid-air and wait for Mt. Kurosawa to blow.

With her face screwing up in concentration, Dia let out a moan just before she erupted. Cum shot out of her tip, and Mari barely had time to close her eyes before it got everywhere. Dia painted her face white, shooting her load all over it. There was a lot of it, so clearly her lover had been backed up, keeping that poor sperm locked up in her heavy balls. Honestly, she should be _thanking_ Mari for giving her the release she so obviously needed.

Dia huffed heavily, releasing her cock, which flopped down semi-flaccid against her thigh. She was likely staring at the masterpiece she had created, but Mari couldn't tell. With Dia's cum still plastered all over her face, she couldn't open her eyes for fear of it dripping into them. She could definitely _feel_ it, though. It was dripping down her face, hanging off the bridge of her nose and smeared on her lips. The sticky substance had even gotten into her hair, but with her hands still shackled, she had no way of wiping any of it away. She couldn't even use her tongue to lick up any of Dia's delicious cum, as she was still gagged with her underwear. 

"Well... I hope you're satisfied..." Dia panted out, sounding both exhausted and annoyed. Mari, who was still being gagged and blinded by Dia's cum, could only let out a muffled ascent. She certainly _was_ satisfied: who wouldn't be after a takedown and fucking like that? Apparently, her lack of ability to answer further annoyed Dia. "Spit out your gag. I'm not touching it." She kind of couldn't blame her, since it was wet with her saliva and sticky with cum: a great duo under normal circumstances, though.

She spit it out, the briefs making a wet 'splat' sound when they hit the floor. "Phwah! Feels so good to talk again!" She beamed, the action of spitting the makeshift gag out making her swing around a bit. "That was sooo good, Dia! You are a _monster_ , in more ways than one!" She would've winked if there wasn't still cum dripping down her eyelids. At least now she could dart out her tongue to lick up anything she could reach. "Mmm, _delicious!_ "

"I should have left you gagged," Dia remarked, and then there was silence. Well, relative silence: the light rattle of the chains and her own panting were still audible, but she couldn't hear Dia doing anything. There was the sound of a drawer being opened, but she couldn't tell what was being grabbed out of it. It was _too_ silent, honestly, and she felt the need to fill it with sexy conversation to avoid the oppressive emptiness. The lack of talking was really making the chains sound ominous.

"But then you wouldn't get to hear my beautiful voice praising you for how excellent you are at fucking me!" Dia didn't respond, though she swore that she heard a grunt coming from where the drawer had been opened. "You really are great. I mean, Kanan couldn't even compare." There was complete silence at that point: not even so much as a grunt. She was no longer swinging from the chains, so now she was just suspended right over the floor, her juices still staining her thighs. For once, it made her feel awkward. "Dia?"

"We're done here." That was all Dia said. She was closer now, and the light rustling of clothing made it known that she was getting dressed. Assumedly without her soiled briefs, though. Once she was dressed again, silence prevailed, and then there was nothing. At least, not until Mari heard the telltale sound of the door to the garage being opened and closed. For a moment, she just hung there, feeling awkward. Then she realized that Dia had just abandoned her there.

"Uh, Dia? Dia? We're going inside together, right?" There was no response. "Dia, I can't see because your cum's all over my face. Please come back! I love you!" She started swinging around, yelping as her wrists and ankles rubbed against the shackles. "Well, this is less than optimal."

* * *

After what felt like forever, Dia eventually came back and let Mari down. She grabbed the key to the shackles from another drawer and unlocked them, letting her fall painfully to her knees. "I did consider leaving you out here all night," she had remarked, and once she'd seen the seriousness in Dia's eyes, she believed her. Of course, to see that seriousness, she'd been given a towel first, so she could wipe down her face of Dia's territorial markings. 

By the time she wiped her face clean, she just saw Dia walking out of the garage again. That left her with the task of cleaning up, as Dia would never let them leave without cleaning up the messes they inevitably made. She grabbed another towel and wiped off their cum from the floor in silence, feeling a bit of anxiety clawing at her stomach. That had been so fucking hot, and she felt intensely satisfied, but something didn't feel right. It was worse because she had to be there alone to stew in her own worry. There was no Dia to banter with.

When everything was all spick and span, she got to take the walk of shame through the backyard and back into the house. Dia wasn't in the kitchen when she returned to their abode, nor was she in their bedroom when she went there to put back on her clothes. Eventually she found Dia in her study, where she was focused on some paperwork. She barely acknowledged Mari's presence, and eventually she had to concede defeat and slink out of the room.

They barely interacted at all the rest of the day. Usually they would take a shower together after a workout, which sometimes led to more fun, steamy shower sex. However, Dia didn't even bother to shower until it was nearly time for bed, even though she hated being sweaty. Mari had to take a shower of her own before then, standing under the water and feeling strangely empty. By that point, she could tell that she had definitely crossed the line.

When the two of them eventually ended up in bed together that night, it felt like the small amount of space between them was an ocean-sized divide. Mari kept looking at Dia, who was reading a book and refusing to look her way. She swallowed nervously, fidgeting with the covers. Normally, Dia would look over, frown, and tell her to stop moving around so much. This time, however, there was nothing. That was what got her to act.

"Dia?" Maybe it was the tone of her voice, but Dia looked up from her book to face her. She swallowed nervously, wanting to say a joke or something sexual: anything but an actual apology. It felt so foreign on her tongue, but she knew it needed to be done. She had crossed the line, and she had to acknowledge that. "I... want to apologize for what I said today." Her throat felt strangely dry, making it that much harder to apologize. "It... It wasn't right of me to goad you like that. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did so."

"It's fine." Dia spoke with absolutely no conviction that it was fine at all. She closed her book and moved around under the covers to face Mari. "Why do you say those things to me, Mari? You know how I feel about that." She looked so vulnerable that it truly tugged at Mari's heartstrings. Had she ever felt that bad about something before?

"I'm sorry, Dia," she sighed deeply, looking legitimately contrite. There was a first time for everything. "It's just that I love when you fuck me really, really rough, but you aren't really into that stuff most of the time. And it's not that gentler sex is bad, but sometimes a girl really needs a good dicking down." Dia rolled her eyes at Mari's choice of words, which at least was a good sign. "I just, uh, kinda know that you give it to me really rough when I push your buttons like that. Especially when it comes to Kanan."

"Oh." Dia thought about that for a minute, biting down on her lower lip. "I... guess I understand," she conceded, though she still didn't seem happy about it. "Do you..." She hesitated, struggling to get the words out. "Do you really look at Kanan like that? Sexually, I mean." She looked away from Mari, not wanting to see any hint of truth appear on her face. If she didn't see it, she could pretend that it wasn't true.

"No, of course not!" She shuffled under the covers until she was bumping hips with Dia, wrapping an arm around her stomach and peppering her cheek with kisses. "Dia, I don't want to bone Kanan. If I did, I would've dated her instead of you." Dia huffed at that, but she couldn't really argue against that point. Not without thinking up some more valid arguments, anyway. "I'm going out with you. _You're_ the one I want to be with every night, and you're the only one I want shoving their big sausage in between my hot dog buns."

"That is the least romantic way you could have possibly put that." Dia rolled her eyes, but she didn't stop Mari from besieging her with kisses. Her cheeks flushed red in response, a slight smile making Mari's heart soar. "But... Do you really think Kanan's penis is bigger than mine?" Wow, Dia really was in her own mind right now, huh? Now it was Mari's turn to roll her eyes.

"Dia, I _never_ said that Kanan's dick was bigger than yours. Never have I even intimated that." She stroked Dia's arm, gently placing a kiss on her lips. "I don't even know how big she is. The outline in her shorts is only so defined." Dia scowled at her, which had Mari smiling sheepishly. " _'Is joke,'_ Dia. _'Is joke.'_ I really don't know how big she is. We've never slept together, I swear to you." She reached beneath the covers, slowly starting to stroke Dia's cock from above her pajama pants. "And I've always meant it when I said you've got a monster in between your legs, sweetie. That's more than enough for me."

"I... suppose I let my jealousy get the best of me," Dia admitted, looking down awkwardly. Her cock was starting to stiffen from Mari's attentions, despite the serious situation. "It's just that Kanan's a really attractive woman, and sometimes I find myself..." She looked down at herself: at her small chest and lithe figure hidden underneath unsexy pajamas. "... lacking, I suppose." Mari immediately used her free hand to cup Dia's chin, turning her so she was forced to face her. "Mari?"

"Dia, there is _nothing_ about you that's lacking. Absolutely nothing. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way with my teasing. It was selfish of me to do that, but I just... I _really_ like it when you treat me like a piece of meat and fuck me like you mean it." She giggled at the blush that coated Dia's cheeks. Even after all their time together, she still got embarrassed by such dirty talk. "I never meant any of what I implied. It was all just to get you to pound me senseless with that big dick of yours." She squeezed Dia's bulge, looking contrite the whole while. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, though. I love you, Dia. I really, _really_ do."

"I love you too, Mari," Dia responded with a smile, placing a kiss on Mari's cheek. "I apologize as well. I should know better than to rise to your bait." Mari smirked at that, continually stroking Dia's bulge. It did not go unnoticed. "I'm supposing that you want something, hmm?" She quirked an eyebrow at Mari, both of them knowing exactly what it was Mari wanted.

"Well, maybe..." Mari laughed, leaning in to whisper against Dia's lips. "It's _you_ I want, baby. But we don't have to do anything too extreme." She knew better than to try and get a furious fucking at this point. As much as she still wanted to be taken advantage of, they had just reconciled after her semi-stupidity. Having sex at all was lucky enough for her. "We can take it at whatever pace you feel comfortable with."

Dia hummed in thought, subtly lifting her hips up against Mari's hand. "Well, you _did_ get me hard again, which means you're the one who needs to take care of it." She pushed off the covers, getting onto her side and placing a hand on Mari's hip. "Let's make an agreement: I'll be more open to having rough sex with you if you don't push my buttons anymore when it comes to Kanan. Can we agree to that?"

"Yes!" Mari agreed instantly, throwing herself at Dia and kissing her hungrily. "I can agree to that, a hundred percent. No more remarks about Kanan when I'm trying to get you mad enough to fuck me. From now on, it's all about you, baby." She got her hand under the waistband of Dia's pants, touching her through her briefs. "You and this big monster of yours that I can't wait to have shoved in my pussy."

"Oh?" Dia suddenly pushed Mari flat on her back, climbing on top of her and pressing their crotches together. "Who said that you get to chose where I put this 'monster' of mine?" She leaned in as close as she could without their faces actually touching, staring down at her lover. "I thought you wanted to be treated like a piece of meat, hm? Do pieces of meat get to chose what happens to them?"

"No ma'am." Mari felt a pleasurable shudder ripple through her body, staring up at Dia with so much lust and love in her eyes. She didn't feel the worry and anxiety that had been clawing at her anymore. Everything was back to normal. No, actually: it was _better_. Now she could get pounded like she wanted without having to resort to less-than-ideal taunting. She couldn't wait for the incredible sex that was going to bring, without the addition of any guilt.

"Good. Now, take off your pants and get the lube. Your ass is mine tonight."


End file.
